1000 Words
by xXOathkeeperXx
Summary: The Zutara100 LJ challenge...the story of Zuko and Katara's relationship is told through the different perspectives of Zuko,Katara,Aang,Sokka,Toph,&Iroh. A different story for each prompt with a different PoV! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Prompt 1 Beginnings

**Oathkeeper:** Hey guys, I'm here with a whole new project! The Zutara100 community at Live Journal has sucked me into their world and sadly, have fallen into their amazing madness. These prompts will be different though. In some way, they will convey the story and progress of Katara and Zuko's relationship. The prompts will not go in order and will be in different PoVs throughout the whole thing...you'll see what I mean when I'm done!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Not even a Zutara community.

_**

* * *

Where It All Began**_  
Prompt #1 -- Beginnings

The beginning of something is not learning a new Waterbending move, or learning how to ride the air-scooter. It's not even the daily lessons we learn from traveling around the world. Beginning something new, is changing the world and doing whatever it takes to achieve this one thing; even if it means going against your ideals. It's trying something new; something scary…something you'd never believe could ever happen, even if the world decided to stop.

My adventures with the Avatar still felt like a dream. After my mother died, and my father left our village, all I wanted to do was protect our nation…that's why I had hope in that the Avatar would return; and to my wish, he did. My brother and I helped Aang on his quest, but this was his quest. It was his destiny to change the world and bring it into balance once again. What I never imagined is that a small peasant such as me would change the world.

But this isn't the same as Aang. I wouldn't have to face off against the Fire Lord and his tremendous power. I did however have to face a similar situation. I would have to face the Prince of this Fire Lord who entered my life even before we started our journey.

Although, it wasn't until my mother's necklace had gracefully fallen off during an Earth Kingdom rebellion that all this madness would start. From then on, until the summer was over and after the war had ended, my friends dragged along by my side for an experience they would never imagine.

It all started in the early part of our adventure. I had become jealous of Aang's quick adaptation to my own element. It angered me to see him handle the water so easily. I had worked on Waterbending since I was small, and there he was; not knowing how to even bring the water above the surface, yet he was able to create a natural wave in a quick instant.

That night I had greedily taken the Waterbending scroll to make sure I'd learn the water whip…I wanted to prove that I was not below him; though in my mind, I knew I'd always be second best.

I was soon captured by pirates whom we had run into earlier, and the Prince of the Fire Nation. His name is Zuko.

It wasn't until this fingertips brushed lightly against my own, when he was almost gently tying the rope around my small wrists. It wasn't until he slyly came up to my side and around me, interrogating me, and demanding me to tell him where Aang was. This hadn't started until I felt his soft cheek rub softly against my own and his hot breath steaming down my neck, giving me chills in places I had never imagined. Our love began where every watertribe girl wish it would…and that was with a necklace he had so gracefully held within his finger tips, bringing it up to my exposed neck.

No, this is not a fairytale and it is not to be altered by any of the writers who write within this bare book. This is simply a book of musings of the friends I have traveled with since the beginning; them being my brother, the Avatar, and our new recruits who go by the names of Toph, the blind Earthbender, the retired Fire Nation General Iroh, and the young man who I fell in love with, Prince Zuko.

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** So, there you have it! The beginning to my craziness, and don't worry, this will not interfere with my other fanfiction. This is simply a challenge for me, or for whenever I'm in a block for my other story. **Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**  



	2. Prompt 31 Jewelry

**Oathkeeper:** ...no reviews...this makes me sad. But hey, I posted this pretty late last night. Here's the next part of this crazy idea of mine. Things are starting off a bit slow, but I'm doing this thing (which I forgot to mention), in that the main characters write about their first time that they realized a possible relationship between Katara and Zuko. Whether it's sincere, or willing to accept that fact that things such as crazy teenage love can happen, this is what I'm doing for the first six chapters. Oh, and if you think I don't realize that you put me on alert but then don't reivew, then you're wrong. _I SEE EVERYTHING_. Well, not really, but you get what I mean.

**Dislcaimer:** I own my computer and that's about it. Be happy I don't own Avatar.

* * *

**Understanding the Tradition**

Prompt #31 –_ Jewelry_

No matter how many times I saw girls gleaming over a piece of jewelry, I never understood what made them so happy. The men of my nation would shower women with jewelry; whether it was silver, gold or even copper, the women would always appreciate the man's token of thoughtfulness.

But _she_ was different. _Her_ culture was different, and I don't mean by elements. My uncle once told me that the Fire Nation is known for having much desire and will in what they do. People of our Nation will do anything no matter what the outcome, to achieve what they want. Nothing stood in our way…even family members, which I have so shamefully experienced. When it comes to our dreams or desires, everything around us is shrouded by fog and our judgment is impaired.

Don't get me wrong, there are people in our Nation in which such principles do not apply. It's rare, but it happens. My mother was like this. She never let the strange rules of our Nation to hinder her opinion. Just like the Water Tribes, she had a deep sense of community…and love.

At the time I found _her_ necklace, I was not like this. I didn't care for anything around me; all I wanted was to capture the Avatar and restore my honor which I had lost from my own father. Before my mother left, I felt as if everything around me was alright, and if I ever felt alone or scared, I could turn to her. Sadly enough, all these ideals escaped my body when I awoke that one sad morning. She was no longer a part of my life.

But finding this necklace was an omen; an omen that things would soon change for the better. My crew told me of a rebellion out at Fire Nation camp and how soldiers had spotted a flying bison and two young teenagers and a boy with arrow tattoos. Just like many times before, I had failed at capturing them. What I didn't realize, is that I'd find something that would bring back the old me.

Everything around me had become still. Without flinching, I observed the area around me, noticing there was no one left but the lucky soldiers who managed to not get caught in the mess. Even after the rebellion, they cowardly ran for their ships.

I stepped forward, listening only to my footsteps as they made a faint sound on the metal surface. Then something caught my eye. It was _her_ necklace.

I approached the piece of jewelry ever so slowly. I can't explain why I was doing so, I just was. It took me a few seconds to acknowledge the fact that it was _hers_. A part of me didn't want to remember _her_. But for some reason, when I looked at this necklace which was so neatly placed on the harsh metal surface, _she_ automatically came to my mind.

Reminiscences of _her_ wearing it came to me, how the circular charm hung gracefully from the velvet band, and how its luminous color contrasted beautifully against _her_ chestnut colored skin. Back then, a person such as myself should not have been thinking such things, but my body and mind refused to let go of what I was feeling and what I was thinking.

From the moment I spotted the piece of jewelry, to the time I picked it up from the ground, grasping it lightly in my palm, I had lost complete control of my body. It was as if _her_ necklace was giving off some magical aura that only I could absorb. The other soldiers and my uncle just stood there, just a few feet from me. They were engaged in some conversation about Pai Sho, while I on the other hand, was captivated by this piece of jewelry that I had only seen a few times.

As usual, my uncle noticed I had found the necklace and started telling me the traditions of their nation. To tell you the truth, I really didn't care about _her_ Watertribe customs, but for some strange reason, the tradition of a man carving a necklace and giving it to the one he loves, stuck with me. For just a split moment, I cared.

Weeks later, I had caught up with them once again and the necklace was still within my pockets. Everyday, I protected it from harm.

I remember her reaction when I interrogated _her_. _Her_ eyes lit up so brightly that the moon should have been ashamed. Unlike my people, _she_ worshiped this piece of jewelry with all her heart. I could feel it within_ her_.

_She_ begged me to return it to her, but that was a long time ago, and I had no heart. My heart was nonexistent and _her_ pleads meant nothing to me.

What saddens me is that it took something like a piece of jewelry and an interrogation for me to admit that I really knew her name all along.

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** I've already started the next prompt...I'm not telling you what it is yet, but it's in the PoV of one of my favorite characters ever! I'm sure you'll guys enjoy the next installment! **PLEASE REVIEW. **

Oh, and who's totally excited about the new episode coming up next week? I AM! A preview is up on the Nick site at the video player thing...can't remember what it's called...


	3. Sokka's Confession

_Oathkeeper: Back with another drabble...hope you guys enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. _

_

* * *

_

_Sokka's Confession_  
Prompt # 22 – Hands

If there's anything I can't stand in the world, it' those Firebenders. Really, they think they can do whatever the heck they want. I know Katara wants me to be serious here, but come one, she has to be kidding. Then again, that slap in the head I received earlier today was not a joke. That really hurt.

So, I guess she wants me write about my first experience with Zuko and when I thought they'd be more than just friends…not that I believed we'd be friends with him anyway. To tell you the truth, the thought still scares me, but nonetheless I love my sister and if this is what she wants me to do, then, I'll do it. _Damn those Fire Nation._

You know, my memory would be much better if my sister and I hadn't been chased by Jun, threatened by Zuko (again), and then be paralyzed all the way through. But no, we always had the bad luck. But I guess you see where I'm coming from. The first time I realized Zuko and his "feelings" and what not, was when we were at the abbey.

I had become angry with Aang for hiding the map to our father and yadda, yadda, yadda…to make a long story short, I was pissed off and decided to search for my father instead. Then I had the usual flashback and had a change of heart…yeah, you get where I'm going.

Heading back towards the abbey, we just so happened to run into Zuko and this bounty hunter named Jun. She mocked Zuko, saying that Katara was his girlfriend and that she was "too pretty" for him…I know I'm not the only one who saw this, but he became red. He was embarrassed and the thought of my sister being with him raced through his mind. Trust me, I'm a boy and I know these things. That is why he ignored the inevitable and went straight to the "where's the Avatar?" mode. The weird thing is, is that he wasn't even forceful on us. Usually he says that phrase in such a demanding tone that it scares the wits out of you. As much as I hate to admit it, he didn't sound like that at all. He was caught off guard…that dirty bastard.

Anyway, we tried to run away but that of course failed when that Shirshu attacked us with its disgusting tongue and became paralyzed. Yeah, that's right, _paralyzed._

Here's the part where I started to get more annoyed with that Prince. We had arrived in the village and we were about to fall off, but I saw him. I saw Zuko put his dirty hands on my sister…curse those gods. Why did this happen to me? He even looked back to see if she was alright and he smiled. Yeah, _smiled_; is that a rarity or what? His foul Fire Nation hands touched my sister. But in the end, as much as I hate to admit this as well…he was only trying to protect her.

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **I'm leaving for Itlay this coming Saturday so I'll try and write as many drabbles and a new chapter to my other fanfiction before I leave...so be on the look out!  



	4. A Scattered Dream

**Oathkeeper:** New drabble, please enjoy and be aware that there is Aangst in this chapter. Just thought I'd warn you!

**Disclaimer: **...yup, this is offically pointless.

* * *

**A Scattered Dream**  
Prompt # 44 – Reality 

Saving the world is extraordinary. Bringing the world into balance and delivering peace to all the people is the most amazing thing I've felt. But changing the view of the world is something entirely different.

Looking back on previous entries, my comrades have written about their first experience with something new such as this. Katara has come up with an amazing idea. Writing about something such as this, is worth going back to just like it's worth remembering all the amazing things my previous lives have accomplished; although now, the relationship between my best friend and my used to be enemy, is incredible in itself.

Ever since the day I awoke in her arms, I was smitten. But even I knew something between us could never happen. I just hoped…like she did. Just like Katara, I wanted to change the world and it's traditions but I wasn't quick enough.

I guess the first time I realized something would happen between Katara and Zuko, is when we were back at the abbey when I met Bato.

It all started when I stupidly hid the map that led to Katara and Sokka's father. I knew they wanted to see him more than anything, but I truly felt they would leave me even after all that time. Just like the day I was going to be sent away by the monks, I felt alone and scared. Unfortunately this caused me to act irrationally.

From that point on, things became really messed up and I lost my trust. I lost the trust in my best friends, one of them being the girl I fell in love with.

As always, Zuko was after us once again, only this time he had the assistance of a bounty hunter named Jun and her Shirshu. I knew about the Shirshu and how it used scent to find it's prey, but what confused me, is how the Shirshu tracked own our scent in the first place.

Before I left the abbey, one of the sisters told me of Zuko's visit and how he was using a necklace to track us down. We hadn't seen Zuko in weeks and he still possessed Katara's necklace.

I knew I couldn't catch up to them in time, so I stayed at the abbey until they returned…we all knew Zuko would never give up so I knew he'd return.

Moments later they had arrived and Zuko and I were forced to fight one on one. I noticed something wrapped around his wrist when the sun caught its reflection for one quick second. I didn't want to lose concentration so I kept my mind on our fight; but the thought of her necklace strapped around his wrist confused me. He had held onto her necklace for that long…but why?

I knew why, it's just that I didn't want to admit it. Although he didn't look like it, he had feelings for Katara; just like me.

Eventually, I retrieved her necklace and gave it back to her. My reward was a kiss on the cheek…something I had wanted for so long, but I didn't feel anything. From then on, I knew we just had to possibly work on our relationship. But I guess even the Avatar has to be wrong once and awhile.

Being the Avatar, is knowing what's best for the world and not necessarily yourself. I made that mistake once and I knew making that same mistake twice would be wrong. That's why I had to let Katara go…I wanted what was best for her and what made her happy. Whatever made her happy, made me happy.

* * *

**Oathkeeper: PLEASE REIVEW** just don't critique my writing...it's **_annoying_** and I don't ask you guys to do it. So please don't. As for my other fanfiction, you may get a new chapter in "My Heart's a Battleground" or you may not...it depends how busy I am, since the only time I have are for these quick drabbles. Please remember I'll be gone all next week.  



	5. Honorable Weakness

**Oathkeeper: **I think it's official that the Zutara100 challenge is the most addicting thing ever. Seriously.

**Disclaimer: **Zuko hasn't been shirtless in a really long time...so I obviously don't own Avatar.

* * *

_**Honorable Weakness**_  
Prompt # 86 – Weakness

One's weakness can lead to one's downfall. But in some rare cases, one's weakness can become one's strong point. In my Nation, having a weakness is shameful and those who have one are looked down upon. Unfortunately, I have experienced this first hand. Not on a personal level, but close enough for me to feel the same pain as my nephew.

After his Agni Kai, I thought Prince Zuko would never return to his old self. I hoped everyday he would return, but as the days drifted on out at sea, my hope started to drift as well. This was something that not even the Avatar could fix.

Our run in with Azula made matters worse. I still remember as if it were yesterday. Prince Zuko and Azula would challenge each other everyday when they were growing up…I am not even sure if they realized it. No matter how hard he tried, Azula was always one step ahead. But it was even before Azula's bitter reunion that he started to lose hope. After searching for years, Zuko was slowly losing hope; until _she_ came along.

If there is anything my nephew hates to admit, it is his weaknesses. And oh boy, was this a weakness; in fact, it is still a weakness of his. Since the day we entered her small village, his ways changed…they were slight, but I noticed instantly.

Whenever he was around her, which by the way was a lot, he seemed gentler than usual. He was still demanding but his voice was not harsh.

After retrieving her necklace, was when I realized he really did have some affection towards her. I watched everyday, as he held that necklace around his wrist or place ever so carefully within his belt loop. He never let the necklace out of his sight and he was always careful. Though he didn't know her, the necklace kept him more…how should I say? Sensible perhaps?

To me, his feelings became more apparent when we ran into them a couple of months after our attack on the Northern Watertribe. Prince Zuko had chosen to take his own path, but we soon met up. Azula had been chasing the Avatar and his friends relentlessly, and Prince Zuko wanted revenge. I watched as all five of them, all the elements and even a warrior, combine as one to go against Azula. That moment was cut short for me when I was hit by bolt of lightning.

I was semi-unconscious, but I heard in the background the voice of the girl, Prince Zuko secretly cared for. She offered to help me but he pushed her away. In a way, he was afraid of her.

After, I wanted to teach Prince Zuko about the balance of the four Nations. I wanted him to understand that even though we were in a war, each element depended heavily on the other. Peace between the Nations is what keeps our world balanced or else things become rigid and stale.

When I mentioned a defensive move that would deflect Azula's lightning his face instantly brimmed with hope. But more so when I mentioned the move was based off of the Waterbenders. I don't know how oblivious he thinks I am, but I saw that small hint of crimson rise to his cheeks, and the small smile creeping across his face. It was then that I knew, he really did care for this girl.

His weakness is not shameful. His weakness is not for greed, it is not for his Nation. It is what his heart wants.

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Gotta love the Iroh LOVE! Seriously, this guy needs more show time than all the characters combined. If he dies, I die. Next installment should be posted by some time tomorrow...man, the Sugar Queen will not be happy with the next one! **Please review**, since your reviews is what keeps me writing!  



	6. Yin Meets Yang

**Oathkeeper: **Hey guys, I'm back again with another drabble! This one is full of Toph goodness...at least I think so. Please enjoy and don't forget to **review at the end**!

**Disclaimer: **...what do you think? Seriously.

**

* * *

Yin Meets Yang**  
Prompt #5 – Two of a Kind

I have no idea what the heck Katara was thinking when she came up with this crazy idea…actually she wasn't thinking at all…the Sugar Queen going to kill me for saying that. Regardless, that will not stop me from writing…or attempting to write something that's legible. I mean really, she knows that I can't see. I see with Earthbending, not with this stupid pen. I'll be lucky to write in the notebook and not on the table beneath me.

According to Aang, I have to write about my first experience with this whole Zuko and Katara business. Well…to tell you the truth, I don't want to. Actually I don't have a choice since Katara doesn't want me to talk about my first experience with this whole Zuko and Katara thing until later. So I guess I'll just go on a huge rant. I guess Sugar Queens never make up their minds.

I'm sure this is getting old and all, but Zuko and Katara represent Yin & Yang. Growing up, my parents would tell me about Yin and Yang and how it represented balance. And boy, if there's anything I know by now, it's that Zuko and Katara balance each other. It's fate…and yes, I do mean that, and no, I'm not exaggerating.

Anyway, my parents would tell me how Yin represented the moon and how Yang represented the Sun. When Zuko and his Uncle joined our group, which by the way, was not my idea, the whole Yin and Yang theory really started to take form.

I hear everything and I see everything. The first time…well, not the first since Katara doesn't want me to write about it yet; anyway, I witnessed an insult exchanged between Zuko and Katara. I swear, hearing them argue about nothing or something that doesn't even matter, is one of the best things ever.

Over and over, they would bicker between each other, the next word becoming even more hurtful than the previous but in the process they would fail to deliver the emotion they were really feeling. Unlike most people, I can feel what others are feeling when they speak. I can tell by the vibrations of their tones. Someone may sound angry but it doesn't mean they actually are. When Zuko and Katara would fight (which was a lot), they would say mean things…but deep down, they never really felt what they spoke.

Zuko would one minute insult Katara and her background of being a peasant, and then the next you'd hear Katara insult Zuko and his stuck up attitude…yet, they really didn't feel that way about each other. If there was anyone who knew about this blossoming relationship first, it was me.

We never went a day without them fighting about something stupid…whether it'd be about who didn't start the fire or something to do with dinner, they always managed to find something to fight about. It never grew old in my book. Anyway, they did eventually stop fighting…I have to say though, I was the only who was disappointed about the entertainment ending. Ok, so I'm getting off topic again.

Now back to Zuko and Katara. Those two, even though they represent Yin and Yang, are two of a kind. Sounds weird I know, but it's true. As much as the girl annoys me, Katara really is a kind person and so is Zuko…regardless of his angst. Katara cares deeply for her friends while Zuko cares deeply for his Uncle and even us. But that didn't happen until later. When we first met, he didn't care an Ostrich Horse's butt about us.

Ok, back to the fighting. Then again…there's really nothing else to say about them. If it wasn't for the Sugar Queen I'd be writing more, but _no,_ she doesn't want me to. Whatever, I'll just have to wait.

The funny thing is, is that Katara thought I couldn't see things…but man on man was she wrong. Did she really think I didn't notice when she and a certain somebody went off into the woods?

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Well, that's the end of the main characters describing their first Zuko&Katara interaction type...stuff. Anyway, now things should start kicking in and I'll start writing actual scenarios. But of course, these situations will be described through the different people in the Gaang. After all, that just makes things more interesting, plus, I just love writing in Sokka's PoV. **Please review**, and I'm sorry if I'm not able to write another drabble before I leave for Italy...but you never know, so keep on the look out! Oh, and I'm not Italian...I'm Asian.  



	7. Twisted Logic

**Oathkeeper:** Here's a new drabble before I leave for Italy tomorrow (July 15th) and I hope you guys enjoy! **Please Review** so I have some lovely things to read when I get back!

**Disclaimer: **So, who's excited about the new movie tonight? And where the heck are Zuko and Iroh? They better be in the movie! Uh, yeah, I'm obviously ignoring the totally pointless disclaimer. I mean really, do they think that a 17 year old can own Avatar? Really.

**

* * *

Twisted Logic**  
Prompt #72 – Forgiveness

My grandmother used to tell me about the old days; when there was peace in this world. She also told me stories of the ruthless Fire Nation, and how they were the reason we were trapped in this ominous war. I thought I'd never rid these beliefs, but…I did. For some reason, both Aang and I saw some Fire Nation natives as humans rather than barbarians, while Sokka was a whole other story. I'm not sure if he ever forgave them, even now.

Anyway, the whole reason this happened is because of me. It was my idea to bring him along when we were reunited one dreadful afternoon. What I saw was horrific and sickened me. No one deserved to be treated that way, even if they were from the Fire Nation. Maybe it was fate.

So now I begin the collection of my memories and the memories of my companions, as to when this all started. As each day proceeded, our relationship grew.

---

_A week after our relentless chase and some much needed rest, we were off to the next town to shop for more supplies. At first, we thought that week was going to be easy considering we hadn't run into Azula and her so called 'friends' or Zuko for that matter. _

_I relaxed happily on the saddle of Appa while watching Toph looking more bored than ever, with the accompaniment of my brother complaining how hungry he was. Toph's eyes narrowed and a hint of annoyance grew across her face. Before I knew it, she was blowing up at Sokka and Sokka was doing the same. We were becoming restless after flying for more than half a day and the fighting didn't make matters any better. _

_"Sokka, do you always have to say how hungry you are? Seriously, it gets annoying after awhile," complained the blind earthbender._

_"Hey, it's not my fault that we've been flying for hours without any food to eat! Besides, a warrior needs his food, or more specifically, his meat," defended my brother._

_"Well, if you're such a 'warrior' then why didn't you get us some fish or hunt for meat? You know, it's sort of your fault that we haven't eaten all day!" yelled Toph._

_"Guys, this isn't worth fighting about," I calmly started to say, "There wasn't much food to begin with at the last campsite, so its nobodies fault!"_

_"Oh, so now the Sugar Queen decides to butt in on this conversation? You know, you could have easily captured some fish with your water splashing, or bending, or whatever you call it," spat Toph annoyingly. _

_"Oh, and I suppose throwing around rocks all the time is bending?" I angrily questioned, becoming face to face with the small girl before me._

_"Guys, fighting isn't going to solve anything! We're almost to the next town, so can you at least hold your fighting until we land?" reasoned Aang._

_"Fine," we all responded in unison. _

_For the next few minutes, things fell eerily silent between us. Toph continued to put over the side of Appa's saddle, while Sokka proceeded in carving at a stick he had picked up earlier. I crossed my arms in front of me, my frustration level slowly decreasing as we set further into the horizon. _

_Before long, Aang had happily jumped into the air, shouting that the next town was just below us. Regardless of our previous fight, we all screamed happily in unison. Appa slowly landed on the soft grass below us and we all quickly hopped off the large bison, eager to not only eat some real food, but gather some new supplies as well. _

_Aang gathered up some fresh grass with his airbending and gave it to Appa, telling him to stay where he was until they returned. I smiled as Appa yet out a loud yawn whilst Momo happily flew over next to him, scratching his rather large ears. _

_"What's that noise?" questioned Toph as she irritatingly tapped Aang on the head. _

_"What noise? I don't hear anything," responded my brother while pointing out the obvious. There really was no noise to be heard. Then again, Toph could hear things that we would never be able to hear. _

_"It's coming from the heart of this town," she stated matter-of-factly, placing her hand atop of the ground. "There are people yelling and cheering…but I feel a sense of embarrassment and tragedy as well," she observed, closing her eyes. _

_"Tragedy…we better go take a look. This doesn't sound right to me," insisted Aang. _

_"Good idea," I responded while placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_The further we ventured into the village the noise of the large crowd became more apparent. Looking around me, the town was rather developed. It consisted of well put together wooden buildings and a cobblestone road. _

_Sokka pointed his finger out in front of us, showing the people that were located in all one congested area. I watched as a local man ran past us, not even noticing our presence. Aang gave a look of confusion and quickly stopped the man dead in his tracks, asking what was going on. _

_"The man said there's a fight between some of their local Earthbenders and the ones who they keep as prisoners," explained Aang. "Apparently they do this twice a week for a source of entertainment."_

_"So these people are fighting against their will?" I questioned, sounding worried. _

_"Well, the Earthbenders volunteer, while the prisoners have no say."_

_No matter who these people were, I felt this was wrong. People were cheering for a fight that was practically considered a source of torture. I overheard a man, and how the previous week, three prisoners died in their duels. With those words, my fear for those who were fighting became even more evident. _

_Leaving my companions aside, I quickly ran through the mob of people, ignoring their grunts of annoyance. Not too long after, I was right at the rope where they cut off the crowd…I was in the front where I could see and hear everything. I turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Sokka, Aang and Toph, standing behind me. Giving a fake smile, I turned back around to watch a more elderly man face off against rather strong earthbender. _

_"Now it's time for the fight you've all been waiting for!" announced the arbitrator as he raised his hands, calling the match to an end. I watched helplessly as the elderly man was brutally taken away and the young earthbender was declared victorious. _

_"So who will face off against this round's winner?" questioned the man, riling up the crowd even more. "Our favorite prisoner of course; the man with a past that's too dark for us to understand, the one who was banished from his own country…"_

_"Wait, did he just say banished?" questioned my brother, cutting off the man. _

_"I think he did…" I responded softly, not wanting to interrupt. "But it can't be."_

_Turning back around, I saw a teenager get thrown into the fighting area. His hair was short and his clothing resembled an olive green color, which was common in the Earth Kingdom, and a scar with a past that I didn't even want to know_. It's Zuko_, I thought. _

_Getting up from the ground, he was thrown a pair of broad swords since he was not allowed to use his firebending. Before he even managed to grasp the swords within his hand, the young earthbender had already taken a strike on him. A large boulder was thrown into his abdomen and he flung a few feet back._

_I can't even explain what I was feeling. I was feeling…sad for the prince. The price that had been chasing us endlessly to the other side of the world, I was feeling sorry for him. It wasn't fighting, it was agony. My brother and the others were still standing behind me, and even they were speechless. If there was anyone who could feel Zuko's pain more, it was Toph. She started to explain and it became unbearable. _

_"The boy who chased you…he's feeling shameful and embarrassed. His heart is racing faster than time itself and his breathing is becoming more scattered. The blow to his abdomen really did a lot. But he's not giving up…I don't feel a sense of him quitting anytime soon. He wants to keep fighting. He wants…to protect something. But this isn't going to last long; pretty soon, he won't be able to hold on."_

_"What should we do? We can't just leave him to be tortured like this!" I pleaded, not understanding where that came from. _

_"Katara, he's our enemy, we can't help him!" insisted my brother. _

_"Even I have to go with Sokka on this one…we can't interfere with something this dangerous. We could get hurt in the process! We already know that these people find fights such as this, entertaining. So who knows what they'd do to us."_

_"Katara, where are you going?" shouted my brother as I made my way under the rope. _

_"I have to do something," I exclaimed._

_I saw Aang come after me, but to my surprise, Sokka had stopped him. Even Toph was willing to come after me, but he stopped her as well. Listening to the crowd gasp at my actions, I still continued. They were not going to stop me. _

_"Stop!" I demanded, raising both my arms into the air. "The Northern Water Tribe has sent me to capture the prince of the Fire Nation!"_

_"How dare you interrupt this young girl!" yelled the referee as he approached, his body closer than I wanted him to be. _

_"No! I have been sent to capture him and his uncle!" I explained once again, looking down at the battered prince before me. "I will not leave, unless you hand over this teenager and his uncle!"_

_"Or what? You'll splash little water on me?" he chuckled, my anger level increasing. _

_"No, you'll have to face me!" shouted a familiar voice. _

_"And who are you?"_

_"I'm the Avatar and I was sent as well to capture these fugitives."_

_That's when the whole crowd grew silent as they gazed in amazement at the twelve year old boy that was next to me. He turned around to face me, giving surety that everything was alright and that it was time to go. I smiled back at him as he turned back to face my brother, while pointing at the prison cell that was not too far from us. The prince's uncle was inside, but was soon rescued by my brother and Toph. _

_Placing the prince's arm over my shoulder, I slowly brought him up to his feet, while Aang grabbed his broadswords. _

_"You know, this would be much more interesting if these guys were pirates," I jokingly said. _

_"I never asked for your help peasant," he spat harshly. _

_"I know. But I could just leave you and your uncle here to be tortured if you want," I suggested, adjusting his body weight on top of me. "Besides, your injuries are pretty serious…" _

_"Whether you help me or not, you're still a peasant."_

_"Yeah, well, you're still a spoiled prince."

* * *

_**Oathkeeper:** Hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry to say that you'll have a wait a whole week for another update. In the meantime, check out my other stories, for I'm sure you'll enjoy them! **Review** as always!_  
_


End file.
